


Chasing a butterfly

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hales, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Kid Derek Hale, Kid Fic, No Plot/Plotless, Plotless Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolves, author thinks author is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: The advantage to homeschooling is letting your kids out to play when the sun shines and they're too distraced to learn anyway.





	Chasing a butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a required field... that said, I take suggestions.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this little pointless fluff-beast. Comments, kudos and constructive critism welcome

The world is a cacophony of sounds. Insects buzzing and bird wings flapping, the sound of one landing on the surface of the lake a mile in; the rustle of wind through the leaves. Closer is the sound of Laura’s clothes ripping as the wolf bursts through her skin and he doesn’t have to look to know their mother is rolling her eyes and smiling brightly. Laura yips happily and takes off towards the trees, their uncle Peter at her heels.

Unlike his twin Derek takes the time to undress, carefully folding his clothes before letting the shift roll over him. The creak of bones rearranging themselves is loud and sounds painful, but to Derek it’s a few peaceful minutes where there’s nothing in the world but him – no siblings or uncle trying to get him into trouble, no babies crying or chores or homework to do – and the pack bonds tethering him to reality, but soon enough he’s changed and running in the same direction as Laura and Peter.

He can hear Laura trying to move soundlessly through a pile of leaves, Peter following pretending not to hear her. Derek isn’t in the mood for their usual game of hide and seek so rather than turning in their direction he keeps running straight towards the clearing with the lake.   
”Lake” might be a bit generous but it’s still big enough for ducks to swim on it and deer drinking from it and Derek spends a few glorious hours both running around and swimming, trying to scare the ducks into flight. He fails most of the time, the ducks far too used to this game and very well aware the pack won’t hunt them to give him the satisfaction, and eventually he’s tired and falls asleep looking out over the water.

Derek’s dreams are filled with ice cream and reading throughout the night; in fact he’s just turning the page to the last chapter of the book he’s currently reading when something tickles. Still sleeping his paw swats at his muzzle bringing him momentary relief, but soon the tickling is back at his ear and a swat later back at his muzzle, then his side, eye, ear, until he’s reluctantly pulled from his slumber and to his feet.

He’s not sure what woke him, but then there’s a flash of color in the corner of his eye and an instant later a large orange and black butterfly lands on his nose. Derek grins, or at least the closest he’s able while still in wolf form, and goes nearly cross eyed to watch it. The butterfly moves causing him to sneeze, scaring the insect to take flight. Delighted Derek bares his teeth and when it’s within reach again snaps them closed. He chases the butterfly through the trees, it’s oranges wings keeping just out of reach as it leads him from the lake and closer towards the sound of pack. He’s unaware of crossing the line between the woods and their back yard at least until Laura laughs at him where he’s stumbled over the pile of clothes he’d carefully set aside earlier, the butterfly moving upwards towards the sun. He follows it with his eyes until there’s nothing left but the memory of orange on his retinas and he changes back into a little boy.   
His momma’s hugs are better than catching a butterfly anyway.


End file.
